


Непредумышленные ухаживания за убийцей

by Tamiraina



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Мини [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Accidental Courting, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Gore, Genderbending, graphic exchange of gifts, wrong use of intestines, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, неправильное использование кишечника, обмен специфическими подарками
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: Любовь с первой попытки убийства.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Мини [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634011
Kudos: 51
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Непредумышленные ухаживания за убийцей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accidentally Courting your Assassin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556978) by [LadyHallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen). 



> Предупреждения: неправильное использование кишечника.

Проблема была _не в том_ , что кто-то пытался убить Реборна.

Нет. Это случалось примерно раз в две недели, и Цуна давно привык к таким внезапным нападениям. Величайший в мире киллер — это не просто пустая похвальба, еще это значит, что на огонек регулярно заглядывают другие убийцы, чтобы проверить себя.

Все это было прекрасно. Это было замечательно! Он привык проверять свою еду, свои вещи, свою постель и везде, куда бы он ни ступил, он искал ловушки. Наблюдать за реакцией Реборна было удивительно, потому что атаки не проваливались. Реборн был невосприимчив к невероятному количеству ядов, он был достаточно быстр и ловок, чтобы избегать ловушек и нападений, над которыми насмехался. Даже в последний миг уворачивался от пуль снайперов.

Нет. Дело в том, что, однажды испытав себя на Реборне, убийцы обычно уходили.

И она это сделала! Что было самым обычным делом.

Но что было необычно, так это недовольство на лице Реборна, когда он узнал, что она развязала свои путы посреди ночи и украла _федору Реборна_.

Реборн обычно очень бережно относился к своей федоре, и Цуна не мог даже сдвинуть ее с места, не потревожив сотню ловушек. И Цуна видел, как Реборн убивал и бесновался из-за своей шляпы.

Эта убийца отделалась легким недовольством.

 _Вот_. Вот в чем была проблема.

***

— Гарриет Поттер, — вздохнула Гермиона.

Гарри победно улыбнулась, черная федора с желтой лентой красовалась на ее рыжих волосах.

— Да, Гермиона.

Гермиона бросила стопки бумаг на стол Гарри и нахмурилась.

— Гарри, ты создала эту организацию, чтобы помогать детям-сиротам и способствовать равенству. Ты нанимаешь сквибов и все такое. Ты не можешь просто удрать посреди ночи и вернуться через неделю! Где ты была? Я так волновалась!

Она перестала улыбаться и обняла Гермиону за талию.

— Извини. Мне просто нужно было представиться местным властям. Все они — очень хорошие и разумные люди.

Шатенка села и сделала вид «не сдвинусь с места». Гарри смирилась с необходимостью объясниться.

— Вонгола наводит порядок в Италии, Гермиона. И одна из вещей, которую они не терпят — это торговля людьми. Они уничтожили организации, занимающиеся торговлей людьми и человеческими экспериментами. Поэтому я просто должна была объяснить им, откуда берутся наши сотрудники и сироты, чтобы они не послали кого-нибудь всех нас убить.

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Я думаю, что ты должна была записаться на прием для этого, Гарри. Появляться из ниоткуда было невежливо.

Гарри удивленно моргнула.

— Но я некоторое время наблюдала за Вонголой. Там есть один супер мощный парень, которого все постоянно атакуют. Разве он не должен быть боссом в таком случае?

Так как чувство нормальности Гарри было искажено долгим противостоянием Волдеморту, Гермиона была ее единственной основой для сравнения.

И, судя по лицу Гермионы, она потерпела неудачу.

— Гарри, люди не нападают на своего босса. Это было бы самоубийством. Вместо этого ты должна была искать там самого защищенного человека, — терпеливо ответила она.

Оглядываясь назад, она вспомнила, что, кроме женщин и детей, самым защищенным человеком, рядом с которым постоянно кто-то был, независимо от времени дня, был…

— Там был один слабый на вид парень с приятной улыбкой, — задумчиво произнесла она. — Но я подумала, что он, скорее всего, помощник, судя по тому, как он скулил. Он даже не пытался никому передать свои документы.

— Это делает его хорошим боссом! — закричала Гермиона, которой наконец-то надоела эта тема. — В отличие от тебя! Заканчивай с подписями, нам нужны эти бланки!

Гарри надулась и смирилась с тем, что придется целый день подписывать бумаги.

Хотя… если она поймала не того человека… значит ли это, что она должна вернуть шляпу? Ей нравилась эта шляпа.

Но… ей также нравился человек, которому принадлежала эта шляпа. У него были такие красивые пальцы.

***

Через три дня Реборн вошел в свою комнату и обнаружил на кровати пакет с кофейными зернами, чашку эспрессо и свою шляпу.

Пока он медленно проверял свою драгоценную шляпу на предмет возможных повреждений, Леон исследовал кофе и бобы на наличие каких-либо признаков яда или других добавок.

Когда хамелеон не отреагировал, он сделал один осторожный глоток и замер.

У него был очень тонкий вкус, и он знал, откуда этот кофе. Это была его любимая кофейня в _Вене_. Он жил в особняке Вонголы в Италии. Как же ей удалось сохранить его горячим? Когда он подошел, от кофе все еще _шел пар_.

— Как интересно, — задумчиво произнес он.

***

Гарри точно не знала, _что_ она сделала, но она знала, что что-то должно быть, так как Гермиона маниакально улыбалась. И Джинни стояла рядом с ней и улыбалась так же широко.

Это ее слегка встревожило. В последний раз, когда она видела их одновременно такими счастливыми, взорвался Малфой-мэнор.

— Вы слишком счастливы, — сказала им Гарри подозрительно. — Что случилось на этот раз?

Джинни хихикнула.

— Такой обвинительный тон. Помнишь того грязного политика, который постоянно просил у нас взятки, когда мы открывали фабрику в его районе? Он дал нам зеленый свет на строительство нашего здания вместе с дополнительной полусотней гектаров. Теперь я могу добавить лабораторию для Джорджа.

Гарри несколько раз моргнула, просто чтобы разобрать слова. Потому что этот человек был воплощением жадности, и он хотел, чтобы они платили ему десятину от всего, что зарабатывали. Вдобавок к налогам, которые они платили ежегодно.

— Никто из вас не шантажировал его, не так ли? — она должна была это спросить.

Гермиона фыркнула:

— Нет. Меня даже немного раздражает, что мы не додумались сделать это первыми.

Безжалостность — твое имя, Гермиона.

Гарри слегка улыбнулась этой мысли. Безжалостная Гермиона была пугающе эффективной Гермионой.

— Я проверю это, — пробормотала Гарри. Потому что _что-то_ случилось, а Гарри больше не принимала удачу за чистую монету.

***

Цуна бросил на него взгляд, и если бы Реборн не был так любопытен, то из принципа пристрелил бы его. Он был слишком молод и неопытен, чтобы _смотреть_ на Реборна.

— Ты хотел меня видеть? — спросил Реборн.

Вонгола Дечимо — а теперь перед ним стоял именно Вонгола Дечимо, а не его ученик — протянул ему папку, явно встревоженный.

— Реборн, это должно было стать твоей целью на следующей неделе, — сказал Цуна, массируя пальцами виски в попытке отогнать головную боль. — Потому что Моретти поймали на торговле людьми, их целью были молодые туристы в аэропортах. Однако. Кто-то… Я даже не знаю, как это назвать...

Хаято Гокудера заглянул через плечо Реборна, и Реборн позволил ему это, хотя бы для того, чтобы поделиться красотой, которую он видел.

— Это... картина? Из брызг крови? — спросил Гокудера. Он не выглядел встревоженным, но был очарован. Как и Реборн.

— И ее сделали так, чтобы брызги крови напоминали Леона, — закончил Реборн. Ему не удалось скрыть улыбку в голосе, и Цуна застонал.

— Реборн, — сказал Цуна голосом, очень похожим на скулеж. — Команда зачистки была _встревожена_. Они убирают после _Хибари_ , и они были встревожены. Ты знаешь, что нужно сделать, чтобы встревожить команду зачистки?

Реборн знал. Но все же потребовалось серьезное мастерство, чтобы рассчитать траекторию и угол брызг крови, чтобы сделать портрет Леона. И он мог сказать, что это просто брызги крови, никаких дополнительных мазков.

Это была прекрасная кровавая картина, и она создана для Реборна.

Так. Возможно, шантаж того политика того стоил. Не каждый день ему приходится видеть подобное искусство.

— Ты знаешь, кто это? — спросил Тсуна.

В его голове возник образ рыжеволосой женщины со злой улыбкой, и он с кривой усмешкой покачал головой.

— Да. Я разберусь с этим, — улыбнулся он.

Цуна и Гокудера обменялись встревоженными взглядами. Они никогда не видели, чтобы Реборн _так_ улыбался.

***

Из кабинета Гарри донесся громкий, лающий смех.

Джордж, сидевший рядом с Джинни и пытавшийся разобрать сложные и запутанные научные отчеты, напрягся.

— Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я? — он должен был спросить. Потому что в последний раз он слышал, как она так смеялась, много лет назад, когда Рон был еще жив.

Джинни ухмыльнулась:

— Это очень сложно. Это почти как… ну, это либо Гарри ухаживает за убийцей, либо убийца ухаживает за ней. В любом случае, происходит очень графичный обмен подарками.

Графичный было хорошим словом, чтобы описать все это. Джинни даже не знала, что можно рассчитать кровяное давление, чтобы сделать картину из распыленной артериальной крови. Но Гарри это сделала.

— Мне любопытно, — пробормотала Джинни. — Я пойду и проверю, что он презентовал ей на этот раз.

Через мгновение Джинни вернулась с озадаченным видом.

— Ну и что же? — спросил Джордж, не в силах больше выносить это ожидание.

Джинни покачала головой и рыжие прядки, выбившиеся из ее косы, разлетелись во все стороны.

— Он прислал ей стихи. Использовав _внутренности_ , чтобы написать их.

Джордж моргнул.

— Внут… Джинни, ты ведь не имеешь в виду _кишки_? Потому что это просто негигиенично.

Гермиона, пробегавшая мимо них со страдальческим выражением лица, остановилась и застонала.

— Джордж, ты упускаешь главное. Ты должен был сказать: это жутко, это тревожно, пожалуйста, можем ли мы получить судебный запрет? Вместо того, чтобы указывать на отсутствие гигиены!

Джинни проигнорировала Гермиону.

— Мне больше интересно, чьи кишки он использовал.

— Ты так же ужасна, как и все остальные, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Мне нужно избавиться от этого прямо сейчас. Дети не должны этого видеть.

***

Радостный смех Реборна, когда он увидел папку в руке Цуны, был полон злорадства.

Гокудера, не будучи дураком, сделал шаг назад. Цуна просто был рад, что он сидит, потому что за все годы, что он был знаком с Реборном, он никогда не слышал, чтобы тот смеялся так счастливо, если только не было вовлечены массовые разрушения.

— Как она это сделала? — спросил Реборн. — Это блестяще.

Ямамото, привлеченный звуками смеха, зашел внутрь и заглянул через плечо Реборна.

— Ух ты, — сказал Ямамото тем рассеянным тоном, который выводил Гокудеру из себя. — Я даже не знал, что ты можешь посадить Беневенти! Я думал, что они заплатили всем судьям, полиции и детективам?

— А мы и не можем, — сухо ответил Цуна. — Я уже пробовал однажды, помнишь? Они просто снова вышли на волю через неделю. У них очень обширные связи.

Этот факт сам по себе был невероятным, потому что она посадила всю Семью. Даже лакеев, посыльных и судомоек.

— Босс приговорен к пожизненному заключению, хранители сели на тридцать лет, а остальные — на десять, — прочитал Реборн с явным восхищением в голосе. — Даже Вайперу было бы трудно сделать это. Должно быть, она сама отправилась к премьер-министру Франции.

Цуна протянул руку, и Гокудера передал ему бутылку саке.

— Эта женщина, конечно, эта женщина, — пробормотал Цуна. — Реборн, ты можешь это уладить? Этот твой странный не флирт? Что случилось с письмами, розами и сладостями?

Реборн усмехнулся.

— Это скучно. Ну и где тут веселье?

Цуна одним глотком опрокинул всю бутылку, внутренне крича.

***

— Гермиона , мы почти уверены, что убийца, который ухаживает за ней, _маггл_ , верно? — спросила Джинни.

Гермиона не ответила, почти завороженная картиной Волдеморта, сжигаемого заживо на костре. Гарри была абсолютно бесполезна, хихикая всякий раз, когда движение на картине возобновлялось. Волдеморта тащили на костер, привязывали к столбу, а затем его поджигал хихикающий рыжий, который смутно напоминал Рона. Безмолвные крики горящего нарисованного Волдеморта были дополнительным штрихом.

Это было прекрасно.

Если бы Гарри уже не была увлечена этим человеком, Джинни сама попыталась бы с ним связаться.

Гарри повернулась к ним; ее глаза горели смехом и счастьем. У Джинни перехватило дыхание. Переезд в Италию и помощь дюжине сирот, оказавшихся в беде, рассеяли мрак в глазах Гарри, но это был первый раз, когда она увидела, что ее подруга снова улыбается и улыбается так, как будто она действительно этого хотела.

— Ребята, я не знаю, как он получил это, но… — она сделала паузу, выглядя неуверенно и нерешительно.

Джордж наклонился и ударил шлепнул по голове.

— Ей, Шрамолицая. Если ты хочешь немного отдохнуть, чтобы выследить своего убийцу, ты всегда можешь это сделать! Просто вернись через неделю, а то мы выследим тебя!

Гермиона кивнула.

— Я одобряю. Это подарок со вкусом.

Все тактично проигнорировали слезы, которые блестели на щеках Гермионы.

Ухмылка Джинни была злой.

— Свяжи его, Поттер. Свяжи его и притащи сюда. Пришло время познакомиться.

Конечно, Гарри, будучи Гарри, восприняла их всех буквально.

***

Когда Реборн проснулся, его запястья были прикованы наручниками к столбикам кровати, а тело — придавлено другим телом.

— Ты заставила меня ждать, — заявил он.

Дремлющая на нем рыжая моргнула и сонно улыбнулась:

— Это заняло некоторое время. Ты получил мои подарки?

— Ты действительно превзошла мои ожидания, — сказал он. — Ну вот, ты меня и поймала.

Гарри усмехнулась:

— Я тебя поймала. Сам виноват, что так дразнил меня. Какие прекрасные эротические стихи ты мне прислал.

Поймав ее взгляд, он коротко кивнул, и она радостно рассмеялась и начала расстегивать его рубашку. Губами.

***

**Бонус**

Среди фруктов в корзине лежала прекрасно сохранившаяся голова. Если быть точным, это была голова главы семьи Ривера.

Цуна лишь усилием воли удержался от вздоха. Результат долгой практики.

— Я думал, что безумные подарки прекратятся, как только она затащит его в постель? — пробормотал Гокудера, повторяя вслух все, что происходило в голове Цуны.

Они действительно были достаточно громкими той ночью; и он задавался вопросом, откуда они брали всю свою энергию. Потому что он хотел разлить ее по бутылкам и выставить на продажу. В скором времени он стал бы миллиардером.

Затем в мозгу Цуны промелькнула мысль, от которой ему захотелось заплакать.

Он должен был поделиться этим.

— Гокудера-кун, — с трепетом произнес Цуна. — Реборн — киллер, а она — убийца, верно? Если они так ухаживают, то как будет ухаживать Хибари-сан?

При этой мысли они оба слегка побледнели. Единственное, что пришло в голову — это остров, погружающийся в море.

Ямамото, сидевший по другую сторону от Цуны, весело рассмеялся.

— Я слышал, что когда Сквало и Занзас ухаживали друг за другом, рядом с особняком Варии была вырыта братская могила.

Гокудера захотелось вцепиться в горло Ямамото зубами.

Цуна обхватил голову руками и расхохотался. Либо так, либо истерически рыдать.


End file.
